Field of the Invention
The invention relates to the field of coaxial cables and coaxial connectors for operatively connecting such coaxial cables, and to the working of the coaxial cables and the coaxial connectors to form assemblies.
Discussion of Related Art
Coaxial cables for transmitting signals with high frequencies are known from the prior art. These cables comprise an inner conductor which is surrounded by a dielectric, an outer conductor and a cable sheath. Such cables are dimensioned according to their field of application and the signal strength to be transmitted. The prior art discloses connectors for connecting such cables. Such connectors also have a coaxial structure and are adapted to the dimensions of the cable. This means that practically every cable requires a connector that is adapted to its dimensions, and this leads to a huge range of variants.
Rotary swaging machines, by means of which ductile materials can be deformed either continuously or intermittently, have been known from the prior art since the beginning of the last century. These rotary swaging machines generally have a forming tool consisting of two or four jaws arranged opposite one another in pairs. The jaws of the forming tool are for example deflected inwards in the radial direction by means of circumferential rollers. At the same time, said jaws move in the circumferential direction. The forming tool has a central working opening which is mostly continuous and has a cross section that tapers in the longitudinal direction. Workpieces to be processed can be inserted into the working opening of the forming tool and removed via the same opening or via a second opposite opening in the case of a continuous process. The workpiece is continuously deformed within the working opening by means of the jaws which move in the radial and circumferential direction. As a result of the movement of the jaws, the working opening has a variable cross section. Rotary swages are used for example in the production of wire ropes or forged pieces in the motor industry. A number of fields of application for rotary swaging machines are known from patent literature. A few select examples will be briefly described below.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,641,444B2 from Yazaki Corporation, granted on 4 Nov. 2003, describes a structure and a method for joining an electric cable and a cable end piece by means of rotary swaging. For this purpose, the insulation is stripped at the cable end only, so that the stranded conductor is exposed. Said stranded conductor is then slid into a hollow cylindrical bush. Next, the bush is compressed in the radial direction by means of rotary swaging. This compression compacts the stranded conductor and thus reduces the electrical resistance.
U.S. Pat. No. 7,174,633B2 from Yazaki Corporation, granted on 13 Feb. 2007, also describes a method for connecting an electric cable to a cable end piece. To do this, an electrically conductive adhesive (e.g. a paste made of epoxy and nickel powder) is filled into a tubular end of a cable end piece. Next, the stranded conductor of the cable end, having been stripped beforehand, is inserted into the hole. The tubular cable end piece is then radially compressed by means of rotary swaging and brought into tight contact with the stranded conductor. In this case, the nickel powder in the paste, as the conductive filler, should destroy any possible oxide layers on the metal parts and increase the conductivity.
US Patent application US2011244721A from John Mezzalingua Associates, Inc., published on Jun. 10, 2011, relates to a method for terminating a coaxial cable. Firstly, a portion of the insulating layer is removed. The diameter of the inner conductor is then reduced in some portions by means of a rotatable coaxial-cable finishing tool and a part of the insulator is removed (cored out) at the same time. Lastly, an outer connecting structure is attached to the inner connecting structure. Also disclosed are a tool for finishing a coaxial cable and a finished coaxial cable. This application does not give any suggestion of rotary swaging in the aforementioned sense.
International Patent Application WO03080269 from Boeing Company, published on Feb. 10, 2003, relates to the termination of bracing wires in aircraft, in which bushes on the ends are deformed by rotary swaging into balls for the introduction of a load.
British Patent Application GB2137823, published on Oct. 10, 1984, relates to a soot barrier for a coaxial cable. Only claim 11 mentions that the bush can be attached by means of rotary swaging.
European Patent Application EP 11.91631 from Yazaki Corporation, published on 27 Mar. 2002, relates to a method for connecting a terminal to a wire. The terminal comprises a connection portion which is designed as an open bush and is compressed over the entire edge thereof, for example by rotary swaging.